


Static

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [21]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ad in the newspaper, someone wanted to perform a small test with static for fifty dollars. Knowing you, you'd do it for less.<br/> [Short horror story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

  "So, what, i just lay down and put these headphones on my head?"

  "Exactly. Oh, and the blindfold..." The man fiddles through his cluttered desk. "Here." He tossed it to you and you catch it, luckily, and look around the room one last time. "Why exactly are you doing this? I mean, what's gonna happen?"

  The student scientist smiled and looked at his paper. "Well, if i'm correct, those with less senses enabled have a better mind vision, so if we put static on your ears and a blindfold on, then you're likely to hallucinate. I'd like you to stay under for around ten minutes, and then tell me if you saw anything! Alright?"

 You agree. You could use the money.

 He puts the blindfold on you and ties it, making sure that you cant see at all. He then tells you he's going to begin the static, and to brace yourself because it might be a little too loud. You don't mind it though, you listen to loud music all the time.

 Before all of this, he instructed you to lay down and try to relax. You slowly start to lay on the doctor like bed they gave you, and close your eyes for good measure. You try to relax, and you manage. However, its been almost ten minutes, you've been counting in your head and nothing has happened. No visions, no new stuff, only your regular thoughts. You slip off your blindfold and the headphones, sitting up. "Sorry, i don't think its working," You say to the student at his desk. "Should i put it back on again?"

 "No, you're free to go."

 "Aright," You say, standing up. "And i hate to pry, but, you said there would be fifty."

 The man says nothing but hand you two bills, two hundred dollar bills. "This...uh, this is two hundred."

 The scientist says nothing but look at his computer. You shrug and exit the room and onto the campus hallways, going left, not actually remembering where you came from. But there would have to be an exit somewhere.

 The campus seemed unusually quiet, since it was a Thursday and everyone should be in their labs or their classes, just like you remember it was earlier. Now it seemed like everyone left for one reason or another.

 "Excuse me?" You ask to a lady walking down the hall. "I don't know where the exit is. Can you tell me?"

 The woman barely even looks at you before shrugging. "Wake up."

 Well, that was rude. You sigh loudly as she walks down the hall and into the right with her papers in her hand. Wake up your ass.

 You see a sign for the exit and walk towards it. But you stop in your tracks.

 There was a growling sound. Low and quiet, like it was coming from far away. You listen more, wondering if some of the kids got together to watch a horror movie or something, but then you realize its coming your way, along with heavy footsteps and cracks. You start to panic, not knowing what is going on, and look all around you. You look back twards the exit to see that the doors have opened, and loud static played in your ears. Whatever it was, a prank or not, you couldn't see it. You don't know what to do, other than run in the other direction, but end up falling into a lake.

 You wake up.

 You take off your blindfolds.

 The student is at the desk..

 You have no way of telling if this is real.


End file.
